


【GGAD】二月禁果

by Lyro



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyro/pseuds/Lyro
Summary: “阿不思与盖勒特相遇了，他们成为彼此璞玉上最漂亮的一块瑕疵。他们共同迈进一座坟墓，犯下淫罪，耽于濒死的快乐。”





	【GGAD】二月禁果

盖勒特透过窗看到一对少年，他们亲密地挽臂交谈，高个子男孩俯下身，身量稍矮的男孩正低声说着什么。  
盖勒特面无表情，直到猫头鹰扑扇的双翅挡住他的视线，于是他那双色泽冰冷的眼睛温暖了一些——像曦光拨开海面上一层深灰色的云雾。猫头鹰的趾爪簌簌地挠动窗面，金发男孩打开窗户。  
信封上残留霜露，盖勒特切开火漆印，取出里面那张还透着凉气的信纸。  
“......争取统治是为了更伟大的利益。因此，当遇到抵抗时，我们只能使用必要的武力，而不能过当。（这就是你在德姆斯特朗犯的错误！）......”  
盖勒特搓了搓信纸，向下看过一行，仿佛阿不思已经站在自己面前似的，围巾挡住小半下颔，他看起来有些恼火，正微拧眉头吁出一口气。  
信内继续写道——  
“......但我不该抱怨。因为如果你没被开除，你我就无缘见面了。”  
阿不思的名字写得格外好看，花体字向上勾起细而软的尾巴，盖勒特揩着信纸上的落款，犹如拇指与柔软皮肤温存。猫头鹰吃掉了盖勒特饲养的蜥蜴——他与阿不思书信往来频繁，小家伙们需要跋涉后的嘉奖，盖勒特为此破天荒地饲养了许多昆虫，当然，还有鼠类和蜥蜴。  
盖勒特揉搓猫头鹰湿漉漉的毛发，知道外面下过一场大雨。有了拥护者与追随者，他们已经组建了一支规模不小的队伍，谈及那个有关统治统一的宏大理想，彼此说服，那时那刻头发微卷的男孩克制而意乱情迷地看向自己，而盖勒特渴望使用迷情剂，亲口哺进那张紧抿的嘴唇，自己要居高临下地撕咬他，吮吻霍格沃兹最耀眼的一粒星辰。  
盖勒特热爱征服，骨也浸透骄傲的血。被德姆斯特朗放逐后的盖勒特开始思考建立一个全新的秩序，去成为一名纯净纯粹的独裁者，德姆斯特朗那些小儿科的试验已不足以洗净血统流传下的不平衡。盖勒特是如此天赋异禀的一个人，很多青年巫师说，凭借盖勒特的能力，他本能够同霍格沃茨的阿不思·邓布利多制衡，他们同样出色优秀。  
而后来的巴希达也不止一次表示——所幸的是，盖勒特和阿不思都鲜有朋友，遗憾的是，盖勒特和阿不思都鲜有朋友，可悲的是，盖勒特和阿不思成为了朋友。

阿不思与盖勒特相遇了，他们成为彼此璞玉上最漂亮的一块瑕疵。盖勒特擅于用自己得当漂亮的肢体给予他人想要的暗示，而他第一次握阿不思柔软的手指时，掌心沁出了细汗。盖勒特依旧从容而得体的笑着，神情优雅而倨傲，阿不思的微笑如泰晤士河水那样包容他，像两块本不完整却能合二为一的拼图，他们如此契合。

“为了更伟大的利益。”阿不思为盖勒特的计划提供了强有力的理论基础，如今他要将这份唾手可得的权利一分为二，盖勒特找到了适合承担另一半王冠的人，是他一见如故的阿不思——他的荆棘，也是他的玫瑰。  
木门规律而严谨地叩响三声，力道并不莽撞，却在整个戈德里克山谷内回响。盖勒特猛地打开房门，阿不思站在门口，戴着那条看起来毛绒绒的围巾——和他想象中的一模一样，男孩揉掉发顶的雨水，睫毛轻而软地上翘。  
盖勒特一把将阿不思拉了进去。  
“你的每封信写得都像情书一样，霍格沃茨的学生都有这样煽情的传统吗，”  
盖勒特捻着那封信的一角，一只手轻轻勾住阿不思的小指，高大英俊的金发青年一瞬间笑得像个小孩儿，眼睛狡黠而明亮，“很容易令我分心，忘记书信内有关计划的主要内容，你要改。”  
阿不思很少听到这样直白的情话——事实上只是阿不思将曾经接受的所有表白通通过滤掉了，作为霍格沃兹男生学生会主席，一个如此优异的男孩，阿不思不乏追求者，那些女孩儿的目光或许比盖勒特更赤裸，然而阿不思从未将那些追求真切放在心上。  
“我们要这样站到天荒地老？”  
盖勒特从腰间取下他的魔杖，两根魔杖在紫衫木桌面上依偎，他的手指一寸寸覆上男孩的腰，隔着一层布料摩挲他的皮肤。盖勒特偏着头颅，嘴唇挨蹭过阿不思的脖颈，宽松的袍领被蹭开，露出小片凸显的锁骨。  
于是男孩的颧骨也微微泛红起来，像红带袖蝶振动翅膀，他的眼睛轻轻战栗着，整个人显得红润而柔软，“小阿利安娜睡着了，阿不福思在照看她。”  
阿不思所问非所答地撇开眼，盖勒特迅速挺直了脊背，他的指尖似乎也随着眼神冰冷了，仿佛视野内出现了麻瓜，实际上他只是单纯地厌恶着阿不福思，那个目无远见的阿不思的弟弟。  
盖勒特开始没来由地烦躁，他抬起手，拇指使力碾过阿不思的唇珠，男孩的下唇被那力道厮磨得通红。  
“为什么非要提到他们呢？我们两个人正在一起，做着属于我们两个人的事情，为什么每次你都要在紧要关头提起你那可怜的弟弟妹妹，阿不思？我们的事业——或者这么说，我——难道不足以吸引你全部的注意力？”

阿不思热切地看着盖勒特，他不知道眼前眉骨轮廓深邃的男孩正想对他施一道全身束缚咒，锁住他的腿和嘴，任自己为所欲为。他依稀知道盖勒特在说些什么，却失去了辨别其中含义的能力，阿不思的思绪已远飏，睡在盖勒特令人脸红心热的专注瞳仁里。  
“走吗？”  
“去哪里？”  
“总之不要在这里。这个地方太显眼了。”  
盖勒特拉着阿不思的手，彼此的指关节都在微微颤抖。

他们来到一方蔽塞的空间。阿不思尝了禁果，在一个破败的谷仓内。有关性欲他一直秉持着近乎病态的庄严态度，他的吻同样吝啬而克制，内心如炸尾螺的甲壳一样坚硬，直到盖勒特出现，那个不羁而狂放的金发男孩撬开蚌壳，潘多拉象征罪恶欲望的魔盒被打开。  
盖勒特·格林德沃总是快活而落拓地笑着，顶着一头张扬的被阳光眷顾的金发，他呼出的每一口热气都像一个蛊惑，肆意又迷人。

下一秒阿不思被亲吻了，坏男孩扯开他的领子，攥握魔杖的修长手指顺着他的喉结向下点火，情欲似乎有了属于自己的滚烫魔法，耳膜内像是有千万只飞鸣虫嗡响，盖勒特吮着他的舌头，交换了一个梨子硬糖混合滋滋蜂蜜糖那样酸甜的吻。阿不思喘息着，盖勒特箍紧他的胸肋，眸子内交织起变幻的颜色，生怕下一秒即将失去阿不思似的，他撕扯着男孩的衣服，撕扯他规整的马甲衬衫，牙齿碾磨过他的胸口。  
像炉火噼里啪啦地响，他们的靴尖在地面挨蹭碰撞，组成一曲迫切孤独的咏叹调——他们都很孤独，他们又同样饥渴。

盖勒特吻着阿不思的肩胛，继续细密地啮咬他的蝴蝶骨，交缠发丝间浸了碎金与绯红色的汗水，阿不思被翻过身，腰臀坦诚地对着盖勒特的脸，盖勒特用独角兽形容他的纯洁生涩——阿不思的确生涩，他们褪去衣物彼此赤裸，赤褐色头发的男孩显得茫然无措，他被盖勒特掀进一蓬柴草内，膝盖抵进他的双腿。盖勒特为此兴致勃勃，端庄拘谨的阿不思·邓布利多在他身下呻吟，这世界上只有他盖勒特·格林德沃一个人能办到，僭越的背德刺激远远超过性欲本身的快感。  
一个个玫瑰色的吻装点阿不思的脖颈胸脯，盖勒特与他十指交扣，下身猛烈而饥饿地进行扩张，他在这比自己年长两岁的学长体内开疆僻壤，绘制他漫长人生中第一个美妙蓝图。  
他的掌心是温暖的，阿不思的嘴唇和呼吸则是滚烫的，“如果不是因为你的魔杖正好好躺在房间内的桌子上，我真的怀疑你对我施了昏昏倒地。”  
盖勒特嗅着阿不思湿漉漉的发丝，在他耳畔呢喃那些听起来叛逆乖张又奇妙的情话。  
黑魔法难道还有不为人知的催情功效吗，可盖勒特并没有拿魔杖，他还记得盖勒特念起咒语时眼睛闪闪发亮的样子，阿不思恍惚地想，金发男孩蹭了蹭阿不思的鼻尖，将自己义无反顾地埋进他的身体，向更深处挖掘，两人轻微地颤抖，阿不思喉间发出恍若荆棘鸟的呻吟，他们共同迈进一座坟墓，犯下淫罪，耽于濒死的快乐。  
汗水顺着下颔滴进阿不思的眼睛，男孩闭上眼，咸而热的水珠黏着睫毛继续滚落，盖勒特的汗水便成了阿不思的泪水。  
盖勒特勒紧他赤裸的肩背，将他搂在怀内横冲直撞。刺激，乖戾，缺乏条理却新鲜热烈，这是盖勒特及他的性爱所带给阿不思的一切。阿不思隐约预料到这个男孩会让他循规蹈矩的生命翻天覆地，他望进盖勒特的眼睛，像望进两团发蓝的火焰，内心的热望又将预感一一否认——爱是不得了的，爱是灭亡的墓志铭。  
那时的阿不思和盖勒特太过年轻了。

他们结束这一切，碎乱杂草将皮肤蹭得发红，热辣感堪堪烧过他们汗津津的脊背，情潮灌满他们精疲力竭的身体，盖勒特枕着阿不思的左腿，扯过男孩的脖颈与他深吻，他的头发潮湿，神情慵懒醺然。  
盖勒特孩子气地挡住一只眼睛，尽管他说出的话与孩子气毫不沾边，“怎么样？”  
阿不思沉默着，一下下捋着盖勒特湿软的头发，盖勒特餍足地在他掌心蹭了蹭。盖勒特动作狂暴，他给予的性爱是一场骤雨，修长肢体内蕴藏着马人似的粗砺。

他们开始频繁地私会交欢，唇舌相接躯体濡沫，阿不思着了魔一样迷恋这个比自己年幼却高大的金发男孩，他仿佛喝醉了，每日情思睡昏昏。  
这时阿不思的小弟弟已经不满，盖勒特偏着头，魔杖尖端抵着他的额发，阿不福思斜眼去睨哥哥言谈甚欢的朋友，那个衣领松松扯开露出喉结锁骨的坏男孩，那男孩行事荒诞又放肆。  
小阿利安娜哽咽疯癫起来，他们可怜的妹妹已经被遗忘了，阿不思满脑子都是盖勒特和盖勒特天马行空的邪恶念头，他拍着小姑娘的背试图说些什么，阿不思已经离开了房间，金发男孩拉着他的手。  
“等等......”盖勒特一道目光刺来，鹰隼似的扫了他一眼，眼睑覆着一层阴影。阿不福思后脊发凉，脸色乌青，来不及说出的话语被默默吞咽下去。  
盖勒特吮净阿不思为他流下的每一滴汗珠和每一滴血。阿不思柔软细长的手指依恋地贴覆他的手，十根手指骨感而紧密地交缠在一起，在床上同样，阿不思的小爱人喜欢与他十指交缠，咬着他的下唇狠狠顶弄。

他们还没走过十八岁，就已经开始渴望缔结盟誓。  
于是他们的确那样做了。  
盖勒特与阿不思交换了彼此两滴血液，欢爱与激昂逾越了他们的既定关系。外人眼中的他们“像火和锅一样投缘”，实则他们彼此早已交融，不可分割。

“我们即将开创一个崭新的信仰——像麻瓜们软弱伪善的神父那样吗？不，永远不可能，老学究木桩一样干瘪麻木地布道，在奥古斯丁壁画前，在礼拜堂吊灯下的忏悔室里诉说莫须有的罪恶——我们是绝对自由的。当我们找到圣器，阿不思，我们可以将任何人送上祭坛，圣徒吟唱被遗忘的颂歌，你我所说一切皆为箴言，句句属实。”  
“这是你和我的未来，即所有巫师的未来，不必为名存实亡的法律约束禁锢，我们要正大光明高高在上走在欧洲的每一条枢纽上，当我们对着世界发布号令，没人认为这是狂妄发疯。”  
盖勒特危险而温存地微笑起来，那双蓝鸢尾似的漂亮眼睛投射出镰刀的光芒。

“我们的死不应该记录在生青苔的低矮墓碑上，我们的降临与消亡必须雕刻进巫师的魂灵深处，流淌进麻瓜的骨髓里。”

他们相识第一个月的第十三天，盖勒特吻了他，阿不思提起这件事的时候，那串凝结两滴血液的吊坠挂在金发男孩炽热的胸口，阿不思被他攥住手指，紧贴住他的胸膛，他的体温吻着盖勒特有力的心跳。  
“我会是你的奇迹，阿不思。”  
盖勒特绞紧阿不思的手指，阿不思甚至被男孩狂热的力道捏疼了。  
“你现在想要什么吗？”  
盖勒特问他，等他们找到圣器，世界唾手可得，等待却是漫长而煎熬的，坏男孩现在就想送阿不思点什么，他抹着阿不思的嘴唇，除了性高潮，自己现在什么东西都给不了他。  
阿不思揉了揉鼻子，他的心中蓦然涌起一阵潮水般的哀伤，尽管他不知道这哀伤究竟从何而来。  
他紧紧回握住盖勒特的手指，鸟啼声在那双澄澈的眼睛里朦胧起来。

“我想要一双厚厚的羊毛袜。”


End file.
